roblox_adventure_forwardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stratosfear
Stratosfear is the main villain and an antagonist of the game Adventure Forward: Star Savior. He also plays a major role in Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict and Adventure Forward 3: Vain Revival. His goal is to steal the stars you see in the night sky, which the player must stop. His boss fight contains six phases, each seeming to get harder. His appearance resembles a black figure with red marks all over his body, as well as an "X" on his face. Adventure Forward: Star Savior Phases of the Battle * The first phase of the battle is when he chases you to knock you down. To fight back, you must jump on his head. He will slowly get hurt from this. * The second phase of the battle has spike balls spinning around Stratosfear. To attack Stratosfear, you need to jump on his head. This pushes him. You have to push him into the spike balls floating around him. * The third phase has bigger spike balls flying around the entire arena. Like the previous phase, you have to push Stratosfear into the spike balls by jumping on his head. * The fourth phase is when spikes drop from the sky. The spikes are aimed at you, so you have to keep moving to dodge them. To hurt Stratosfear, you need to jump over him to get the spike to fall on him. * The fifth phase is like the fourth phase, but with bigger spikes that fall quicker. Like the fourth phase, you need to get the spikes to fall on top of Stratosfear to hurt him * The final phase is the easiest phase. Once you get past the fifth phase, Stratosfear will be standing there, defeated. To get past this phase, you need to jump on Stratosfear's head once again. This will cause the arena to collapse except for the very middle of it. A teleporter will appear after it all collapses. Secret Ending In the Secret Ending, a big 'X' appears at where the spawn used to be. Somehow, it can talk, and it tells you that, the player/Star Savior, is Stratosfear. A previous version of this ending was only Stratosfear's flashback. The music played in this area is "Power Fantasy". In Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict, it is believed that the big 'X' was Cyalm. Events After Star Savior After the Star Savior defeats Stratosfear and is transformed into him, Cyalm sends him back to the past to fight themselves in order to ultimately lose the battle to themselves. Them from the past would then become Stratosfear and be sent back to the past, creating a time loop. They would be stuck in this time loop in a pocket dimension for 300 years until the events of Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict. Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict In Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict, Stratosfear makes an appearance in World 5, Star Sanctuary. When Anshine's challenge course is completed, they will show you the Temple of Shadows, which is where Stratosfear's cries of help can be seen. Star Sanctuary is Maytown 300 years in the future, which means Stratosfear is at Shadow Hill, which is where the previous Star Savior from Adventure Forward: Star Savior defeated him. Stratosfear makes a major appearance in World 10, Shattered Shardscape. After Cyalm's battle, Cyalm loses control over Stratosfear and as a result Stratosfear is able to shatter his symbol. It is revealed that Stratosfear is the first Star Savior from Adventure Forward: Star Savior. In the final battle against Cyalm's true form, Celesteal, Stratosfear is the one who delivers the Final Stinger (the final blow) and defeats Celesteal. After Celesteal's defeat, Stratosfear is found at Sky Emporium, next to Anshine. In Ascension, in 5 Parts, they are the second point you meet. You have to navigate a shortened version of Shadows In The Sky from Adventure Forward: Star Savior, where they were trapped for 300 years. At the end of the course, you collect their symbol and they thank you for being their hope. Adventure Forward 3: Vain Revival He returns in the third game along with Anshine in their corrupted forms. You would have to fight them in a duo battle to uncorrupt them. During Shattered Verfection's battle, they fight you once again, this time uncorrupted. They eventually withdraw from the battle, realizing Verfection has gone insane.Category:Points Category:Bosses